Past Sins
by NightWatcher666
Summary: Buffy and her crew discover a group left over from the Eugenics Wars. After a botched attempt to infiltrate their base, they escape to space. In response Buffy, Faith, and Willow go into cryo stasis. Hundreds of years later when magic begins returning the Slayer is needed once more.
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to WB ans Star Trek TNG belongs to CBS... I do not own these no matter how many quarters I throw in the wishing well.**

* * *

**Past Sins**

**1**

(June 2013- Afghanistan)

The heat was oppressive; it beat mercilessly down on her back as she stood on a rock taking in the desert surroundings, trying to blink sand out of her eye. This was not the first time Buffy Summers cursed her lot in life. For nearly seventeen years she had been hunting down the things of which nightmares were made, putting an end to the supernatural threats to mankind. This, however, was a new type of hell. The only reason she would ever subject herself to this kind of punishment was the fact that her latest slay was completely out of the ordinary. He wasn't a demon... exactly.

The slayer remembered how hard he had thrown her into that wall in Paris. It was strength that rivaled her own, and if it hadn't been for Willow's quick thinking she might have actually lost. Even though the red-haired witch had managed to slow him down just long enough for Buffy to get the upper hand, it was still one of her tougher fights.

"_Buffy, have you found anything yet?_" sounded Xander's voice in her ear.

Buffy rolled her eyes and sighed as she tapped a button built into her watch. "Sand and heat, Xander, sand and heat."

Xander Harris wiped the sweat off of his brow as he stared at the computer screen with his one good eye. The temporary headquarters A/C still wasn't working properly after the week and a half they had been there. Pulling up the satellite charts Willow had managed to swipe from the feds, he watched the energy output.

"You're within five hundred meters of the installation Buff; maybe it's underground." He could hear the frustration in her voice when she responded.

"_I guess I'll start digging then_," she said sarcastically.

Buffy closed the channel and continued her trek through the unforgiving wasteland.

"I can't believe they're engineering humans with demon DNA," she muttered to herself. "Didn't Adam teach them anything?"

She remembered the shock when she learned that the happenings that had occurred in Paris were caused by a hybrid who was rallying both humans and demons to form an army. Once the deed was done Giles decided to let the Watchers examine the body, and what they had found had cut Buffy to the core: apparently the Initiative wasn't the only group to practice experimentation on demons. They found hidden records for a "Project Chrysalis" dating back to the sixties, and with their projects came the Eugenics Wars that had been fought in secret during the mid-nineties.

Over the next few months they had run across four others engineered just like the first, and had learned that the project that created them was still operating, despite genetic engineering having become illegal across the globe. However, this was different; instead of trying to make perfect humans, they were bastardizing the species by crossing them with demons. It made Buffy's head hurt to know that there was an entire facility of Professor Walsh's.

Buffy continued searching for some kind of hidden door, but she had to be honest with herself. A mission like this was more suited for Riley or even Xander, but this was something only she could do. Faith, Dawn, and Xander were busy with the other slayers in the area, and Riley was who-knew-where with Sam looking for who-knew-whom. Willow was still in Scotland... How Buffy wished to have her best friend by her side right now.

She made her way up a small, steep hill, wincing in pain as the sun-baked rocks burnt her hands. "I'm thirty-two years old," she thought to herself. "I should be taking kids to soccer games in my minivan, not tracking down another evil that could destroy the world." She pulled herself up the last bit of rock and took another look around the barren land with her binoculars.

Scanning the horizon, she caught sight of a cave entrance. At first glance she almost dismissed it as just another hole in which desert critters scurried around, but in the sand she was able to make out faint tire tracks. For the first time in days she felt a sense of accomplishment and she activated the homing beacon built into her watch."Bingo guys, I think I found it."

The Slayer knew backup was on its way, but she couldn't resist trying to get a closer look. She crept down the rocks and up to the mouth of the caves. The tracks led to the back of the cave where there was just a wall to greet her. For a brief moment she felt like she had simply wasted her time. As she turned around, she felt an unnatural shift under her feet. Kneeling down, Buffy dusted the sand away, revealing what appeared to be a weight sensor. She knew she should wait for the rest of her team, but she punched the sensor anyway. Under the force of her slayer strength the sensor registered a vehicle and the ground beneath her started to move.

It only took a moment for Buffy to realize that she was standing on an elevator, and another thought quickly crossed her mind: she had no idea what kind of people were here, nor how many there were. As the lift descended she reached back for the dagger she kept in her pack. She crouched as the lift cleared the stone, revealing a large cavern with what looked to be an entire military base built into it. She noticed people in the cavern stopping and staring at her as the large lift came down with the small girl on it.

Suddenly an alarm went off and she saw six officers coming towards her. Instantly she fell into a warriors' stance, but when she saw the faint orange hue in their eyes indicative of hybridizing, she relaxed and raised her hands. She knew she couldn't beat them by herself, and to even try was foolish.

A helicopter tore through the blazing air as a strike time was looking for its missing slayer.

"Last contact was four hours ago in this spot," Xander said from the pilot's seat.

Dawn sat next to him surveying the desert. "I wonder if she was spotted and driven off," she said as she peered through a pair of binoculars.

"More likely she went in without us," Xander replied with a grim edge in his voice.

Faith scoffed from the back seat, "Sounds like B. Take the fun and glory before we even touch ground." As they made one last pass, Dawn spotted a large cave opening, making sure to point it out to the one-eyed pilot.

Buffy groaned as consciousness began to return to her. The last thing she remembered was one hell of a shock. She quietly cursed her stupidity as she tried to stand up, only to find she was strapped to a chair.

"Wonderful," she muttered sarcastically as she tried to clear the fog from her mind.

"You're awake," came a voice from behind her. From what she could tell it was a male voice with an Indian accent. "I've got to say, I didn't expect you to be foolish enough to come here by yourself." Buffy tried to look behind her to see who was speaking, but was unable to turn her head that far.

"Who are you?" she asked through gritted teeth. She heard a slight chuckle.

"Why would i tell you who I am if I've taken steps to ensure you can't see me?"

Buffy had to admit to herself that he had a point, so she decided to focus on breaking her bonds.

"What will you do with me?" Silence sliced at her for a moment before she heard him draw a breath.

"That depends on you. The work we do here is invaluable in furthering the human condition." The Slayer rolled her eyes at the statement.

"What does that have to do with me?" Again she could feel him pondering what to say next. _Probably trying to avoid giving too much away_, she thought when he spoke up.

"Your genetic markers are really quite interesting. They mirror what we're trying to accomplish, but yours seem to be natural. Tell me, what abilities do you posses?"

An instant later she felt the straps give. With a quick thrust she was free, on her feet, and facing her captor. Buffy stifled a giggle to see such a small man.

"There's one," she said smugly before bolting for the door. Just as she was reaching for the handle the door swung open, knocking her off her feet. There, standing in the doorway, was the largest hybrid she had seen yet; however, this one had the telltale facial features of a vampire.

"Really... You should know that adding vampire to the mix is a terrible idea," she said before scrambling to her chair. With a quick movement she smashed the chair against the seven-foot hybrid and with a twirl, jammed the broken chair leg into its chest.

"Missed," it said with a grim smile. "Thicker bones, little slayer." Buffy groaned at the creature and, with a jump kick, sent the makeshift stake into the hybrid's heart, causing him to hit the floor convulsing.

As the creature slowly turned to dust behind her, she turned back to the white-coated man in the room. He was looking at her with elation in his eyes.

"I had heard rumors of the power of the slayer, but I've never actually seen it. Your blood will be the key in creating a more perfect human." Buffy was appalled at the thought of her genetic material being used to create such monstrosities.

"I kind of need my blood," she said. "And I'm not really into sharing," she added with a touch of sarcasm.

The Indian scientist paced. "We already have it. We took it while you were sleeping." Buffy suppressed the urge to rip the man's spine out though his nose.

"Then I'll find it and destroy it." She took a step towards him as the cavern above them shuddered and pieces of rock came falling down. "Looks like my ride's here," she said as the scientist made a mad dash for the door. Buffy attempted to catch him, but another shudder knocked her off balance.

She chased him out the door, but he was already out of sight. What she did see was Faith and six other slayers fighting the hybrids. Deciding the scientist was gone, she ran over to help her fellow slayers. She knew they could search for him after taking care of the grunts. Faith shouted as she snapped the neck of one of the hybrids. She had taken two out already when she spotted Buffy running towards them.

"B, over here!" she shouted and waved. Buffy took up a spot beside the slayer and went to town pummeling the hybrids. After several minutes the flow of creatures stopped as the cavern was once again rocked by shaking; this time, however, it felt like it was coming from inside.

"_Guys_," Xander's panicked voice crackled over the com link, _"They're launching something." _Xander and Dawn sat in the helicopter watching as a rocket exited the underground base aimed high towards the sky.

"What are they doing?" Dawn asked as she stared awestruck.

"I don't know, babe," Xander answered. "I just hope it's not a missile." They continued staring until they caught sight of eight slayers running towards the copter. Buffy was the first to make it to the craft and jumped right in.

"The base is going to blow," she said while trying to catch her breath. Xander didn't need to be told twice and as soon as the team was aboard, he fired up the engines and lifted off as the first explosions tore through the ground. They returned to their makeshift base to catch a larger chopper to return them to the headquarters.

* * *

Buffy woke up as the chopper touched down at Slayer HQ. The crew disembarked while Xander, Dawn, Buffy, and Faith made their way to the control room where Giles and Willow were working on what happened.

"Thanks for the save guys," Buffy said as she entered the room. Willow smiled and waved at her best friend as she pulled a blueprint off the printer.

"Boy, this was hard to come by," she said as she spread it out on the table.

"Uh, Will, why are we looking at a submarine?" Buffy asked in confusion, looking at the blueprint in front of her. Willow chuckled a little.

"It's not a submarine Buff, it's a space ship." Xander walked over and took a look.

"It looks like a submarine, Will." Willow scowled at him and went over the blueprints.

"It's a DY-100 class ship. It was supposed to revolutionize space travel, but people didn't feel comfortable flying through the stars on a 'nuclear powered tin can.'" Giles perked up and walked over.

"Yes, I've heard of them. Only a few were built. The only one known to have flown was reportedly stolen by the terrorists that followed Kahn Noonian Singh."

Buffy smiled at him. "Always with the knowledge. That's why we love you, Giles." Xander sat playing with his eye patch.

"So if they escaped to space, how do we stop them?" he asked. Willow pointed to a spot in the middle of the vessel.

"It's a sleeper ship, so that means they'll be away for a long time," she explained. Buffy plopped down into a chair.

"But come on, how long can a ship like that really last?" she said skeptically. Giles looked down closer at the blueprints and sighed.

"With a nuclear reactor and the entire crew asleep, I would estimate that they could last quite a long while. Possibly a couple of centuries," he said. Buffy threw her head back in frustration.

"So not only are these freaks are creating human and demon hybrids, but now they have the blood of a slayer to play with," she said. Everyone at the table looked silently at Buffy, who shrank back in her chair. "What? They tazed me and took it while I was unconscious." Xander pressed both hands on the table.

"And tell me, if you had waited for backup like we told you to, could this situation have been avoided?" he asked. Buffy sank a little farther into her chair. When she spoke, it was quiet.

"Maybe."

Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose. "At this point it doesn't matter how they got it, just that they got it. That means that when they return we need to be ready." Willow looked away from Buffy.

"Um Giles, there's no more magic. That means no more slayers to deal with the sitch." Giles smiled lightly.

"Yes Willow. As usual, your power of observation amazes us all, but I think there may well in fact be a solution." At Giles' mention of a solution Buffy perked up.

"Send a missile after them?" she asked hopefully.

"No, not quite," he said with a hint of smugness. "We'll do something they'll never expect. We'll send the slayer after them." Buffy looked at the watcher like he had grown a second head.

"I'll be lucky to make it to forty, let alone two hundred." Suddenly, a familiar British accent came from behind her.

"He doesn't mean just sit and wait, Love. I knew you had your moments, but I thought you could add two and two better than that." Everyone turned to see Spike and Angel making their way into the room. "Luckily, I've managed to acquire what you need in order to do this." Spike motioned as four slayers pulled a cart in with what looked like three mechanical coffins. Giles straightened up.

"These were taken from a facility experimenting with cryogenic technology. When I heard the report, I thought we might need them." Xander looked the capsules over.

"And you just happened to have them here, now, and ready for us. Color me concerned, but that is rather convenient." Spike scoffed and slapped Angel on the shoulder.

"Look at this guy, mate. We brought them from L.A. Charter flights are faster than your heli."

Xander gave him a fake smile. "Leave it to our vamp buddies to bail us out."

"Enough!" Giles shouted. "I called Angel as soon as I thought we might have an issue. Once he got ahold of Spike they were here an hour before you." Suddenly Buffy spun back to face Giles.

"You're going to freeze me!"

Giles nodded slightly. "I think we need to have a team on stand-by in case an issue comes up in which a slayer or two is needed. Therefore Buffy, Willow, and Faith are, in my opinion, to be the perfect team."

Willow Rosenberg's eyes went as wide as saucers. "Wh... What did I do? I didn't get my blood stolen."

"Of course you don't have to go," Giles said, rolling his eyes. "I just thought you would make the best advisor when the time came."

Willow relaxed. "Oh... Well in that case, just call me Advisor Willow." Giles looked around the room.

"Buffy?"

"I guess I should, but Faith?" she grunted.

* * *

(Two weeks later)

Buffy, Willow, and Faith all stood in front of the stasis tubes. Willow was beginning to shake a bit and Buffy put her arm over her shoulder to comfort her.

"Hey Will," she said calmly, "are you ready for your nap?" Willow shook her head and looked and Dawn, who had obviously been crying.

"Do we have to leave?" she asked quietly.

Angel walked up behind her and spoke. "You're not leaving. You're just sleeping." Buffy gave Angel a hug and walked up to Spike.

"So Spike, you got elected to be our guardian?"

Spike smiled at the slayer. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Love. It was this or possibly getting slain by an angry librarian." Buffy chuckled a bit and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted me to be."

Faith looked on with a smirk. "Come on B, give him a ride before the road." Buffy rolled her eyes and punched Spike in the arm when she saw him smiling at the thought.

After a few more goodbyes the trio stepped into their tubes and watched as the tubes were sealed. Willow jumped at the hiss of the anesthetic gas as it flooded the tube. The last thing she remembered before drifting into unconsciousness was taking a deep breath to scream.

Once the process was complete, Giles, Angel, Spike, and Xander looked upon their frozen friends.

"Well gentlemen," Giles said simply, "they'll be here if we need them."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter one. As always reviews are nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I'll keep pumping them out as long as the plot bunnies are screaming.**

* * *

2

_Under __a __desert __sun __the __Vampires __walk_

_A __chosen __will __be __called __when __magic __returns_

_A __machine __who __walks __the __path __of __man __shall __bring __her_

_The __old __ones __shall __lead __her_

_One __filled __with __light_

_One__a dopts __dark_

_One __wields __power_

_Mind, __body, __soul,__ power_

_Only __together __will __they __save __us_

- The first prophecy of Dawn

* * *

(2378)

Commander William Riker squinted as he peered through is protective lenses as the sun of the planet Vulcan glared down at him from high in the sky. The Enterprise had been called here after a string of unexplained deaths and disappearances plagued the city of Gol. Thanks to Worf however; they were trekking through the hills just outside it. "Are you sure Worf?" Riker asked as he stopped to dump sand out of his boot. He used the empty sleeve of his jacket that he had taken off hours ago to wipe the sweat off his face. "Yes Commander," Worf stated with an annoyed grunt, "The caves that are in the area would make excellent hiding places."

Lt. Commander Data made a sweep with his tricorder through the hills, "Curious," he said as he walked towards an outcropping. Riker and Worf followed the android as he made his way to a small cave entrance. "What is it Data?" Riker asked as he leaned against a boulder to catch his breath. Data looked at his reading and let his emotion chip process a brief moment of confusion before pushing it back to analyze at a later time. "I am picking up twenty signatures; five human, fourteen vulcan, and one andorian." Riker looked at Data's readings, "Now that's just damned peculiar. How can they give off life signs if they're registering as dead?"

Data continued trying to take reading, "Unknown, but they do appear to be inside." Pulling out his phaser Riker stepped into the barely man sized hole. The trio made their way through the dark, cramped cave until it opened up into a partially closed cavern with sunlight pouring through a hole in the ceiling of the cave. Several of the occupants were lying in the middle of the sunlight while other were spaced out around the cavern. As it was non of them were paying the new comers any attention.

"Excuse me!" Riker shouted, "I am Commander Riker of the Enterprise. We would like to ask you a few questions about some of the mysterious disappearances." A human with long black hair who was lounging against an old tree stood up. He appeared to be in his early thirties and his shirtless chest seemed almost white under the sunlight. "You're not welcome here," he said, "Leave now." Riker straightened his shoulders, "I am under orders to investigate what has been going on here. We will leave as soon as we have what we came for."

The Human stopped and considered what Riker had said for a moment; then with a quick movement he had the commander pressed up against a wall. Riker gasped for air as the mans arm pressed harder against his throat. Even though his vision was beginning to blur he was able to make out the other members of this group jumping to attack the rest of the party.

She watched, safe in her dark corner as the Starfleet members struggle against them. Somehow she knew that they would be there that day and decided to follow in case they got themselves into trouble. Realizing they they couldn't win, she stepped out of her hiding spot and into the fight.

Riker managed to get his phaser pointed at his attacker, but he hesitated. Even on stun a phaser shot at this ranger could be deadly. He struggled for only moments before pressing the trigger hitting his attacker in the side with a crimson beam. The attacker howled in pain but refused to let go. Riker's eyes widened as he his the assailants face morph to include a heavy brow ridge and sharp fangs. "What the hell are you?" Riker shouted.

She used that moment to make her move. With unnatural accuracy she threw a sharpened piece of wood impaling Riker's attacker in the back. Riker jumped in shock as the tip of a wooden stake suddenly appeared in the mans chest right before he turned to ash. He glanced around to see that Data and Worf were holding their own, but noticed a vulcan girl fighting them with a strength and ferocity he had never seen come from the normally stoic race.

He watched as she jumped and kicked taking her foes down one by one with stakes and turning them to ash. The andorian jumped onto Data's back and bit down into his neck with her elongated fangs. Data sensed that one of the fangs had snapped as it his his endoskeleton. With a quick thrust of his elbow  
the offending andorian was dislodged. "It's a machine!" she yelled while scampering away to nurse her broken fang only to meet the young vulcan's stake.

Once the last of them were dispatched Riker approached the young girl. "That was some fancy fighting, but you didn't have to kill them." The girl raised an eyebrow as she looked at him, "They were vampires, and I am the slayer." Riker felt a tough of anger building up in his throat, "They were people and you vaporized them!" She held one of the stakes out for him to examine, "I vaporized them with wood Commander?" Riker was taken back as Data opened his tricorder, "She is correct sir, it is just wood. Specifically a Vulcan Spruce."

Riker rubbed his head as if a headache was coming on, "I don't know what the hell is going on, but I'm going to have to place you in our custody until we figure it out." She handed her bag over to him, "It is logical. I am T'lum and I will willingly go with you." Riker held her bag as he tapped his communicator, "Riker to Enterprise, four to beam up." All four disappeared in a shower of energy.

* * *

Captain Jean Luc Picard stepped into the observation lounge to face the members of the away team as well as their prisoner. He was told it was a vulcan, but felt complete shock when he found it to be a girl who couldn't be any older than seventeen earth years of age. "So," he said as he sat in his chair, "What happened." Riker straightened his jacket that he has hastily thrown back on, "We believe we were successful in tracking the assailants down, but when we announced out presence they attacked us." Data sat up after that, "They appear to have mutated in some way as well as giving off strange signatures. Picard leaned forward, "What kind of signatures?" Riker walked over to the terminal and displayed the tricorder readings, "They appear both alive and dead," he answered, "Giving off a bio signature, but no detectable bodily functions." Picard leaned back and made a temple out of his fingers, 'And what about the girl?"

The three officers looked at each other, "She claimed them to be vampires," Riker stated, "And herself to be a slayer." Picard leaned further back in his chair, "I see. I do remember legends of such a person, but only in Earth mythology. Confine her to quarters for the time being; I'll submit a report to Starfleet and we'll see what they want to do about the situation."

* * *

(Starfleet Intelligence – Scotland)

Admiral Liam Angel sat at his desk going over reports. Since Starfleet Intelligence took over both the Watcher's Council and what was left of the Slayer organization it's all he'd done. "This is precious," he said to a bookshelf on the wall, "A nearly two hundred year career, and this is what I'm reduced to." Not that it mattered most days as long as he was close to those that mattered to him, but still he looked back on his glory days and missed them if only for a fleeting moment. A chirp pulled him from dreamland as his terminal came to life. The report it displayed filled him with both horror and excitement.

"Computer open secure channel to the Rapture authorization Angel Charlie Sigma 9." three seconds later the face of Captain William Pratt appeared on his screen. "Hello Sunshine," he said with his usual sarcastic tone, "What can I do for you?" Angel hardened his features, "Cut the crap Spike. It's time, a slayer has been called." Spikes eyes widened, "Really? I guess you would like me to pick her up and bring her to you." Angel nodded, "I'm also bringing the away team that found her to be debriefed." Spike scowled just a bit, "Oh goodie, and just where am I supposed to pick up out guests?" Angel sent him a few files, "Rendezvous with the Enterprise in orbit of Vulcan." Spike smiled a bit, "Always wanted to see the big E," he said, "But please don't tell me that the slayer is a vulcan?" again Angel nodded, "It would appear so Spike. Be nice to her." Spike sat back in his chair, "Sod off. I bloody hate vulcans. The entire race is a bunch of wankers." Angel put on his mask of authority, "Good for you. Now get there and bring here here." Spike made a mock salute "Aye sir!" before closing the channel.

* * *

Picard sat in his ready rood staring at the admiral on his screen. He didn't appear to be more than in his mid twenties, but his eyes spoke of one who was very old. "I don't like it Admiral." Angel stared back unblinking, "You don't have to like it. You just have to do it." Picard shifted slightly, "You expect me to just send you three of my senior officers? That's outrageous Admiral." Angel shook his head, "I've been told that they know the nature of this girl. They will be debriefed by me personally. That's an order." Jean Luc's eyes softened a bit "Very well, now about this girl. You're aware of her disillusions." Angel looked at the captain, "Captain, what I'm about to tell you is classified under Sigma 9 clearance. To discuss this with anyone is treason." Picard nodded in understanding. "Vampires are real," Angel said, "I've been one since 1753." Picard visibly scoffed until the admiral let his face change. "If you're truly a vampire Admiral, why do you want this slayer?" Angel reverted his features, "I'm on the side of humans. I haven't had human blood in centuries, plus replicators are so convenient aren't they?" Picard simply nodded. "The Rapture will arrive in four days. At that point you will turn the landing party and the slayer over to Captain Pratt. Angel out."

Picard sat back in his seat wondering just what the hell he had gotten himself involved in.

* * *

"Captain, I'm detecting a vessel on an intercept course," Worf said from his station, "Intrepid class, computers identify it as the U.S.S. Rapture." Picard pulled down the front of his tunic, "Hail them." A moment later a chiseled face appeared. The most notable features were a scar above his left eye and his slicked back platinum blonde hair. "Captain Pratt I presume," Picard stated with as much civility as possible. "You presume correctly Captain Picard," Spike replied with a think British accent. "Before the transfer, perhaps you would like to join me for a spot of tea," Picard asked politely.

Spike looked at the older man trying to figure his game, "I'd love to mate. I'll beam over immediately." Once the channel closed Riker leaned over towards his captain, "I don't trust him." Picard nodded, "Neither do I Number One, but with Sigma 9 clearance we don't have much of a say." He stood up,"Number One, I would be honored if you would bring our guest to my ready room and join us for a spot of tea."

* * *

Picard stood in the transporter room as an ensign began working the controls. "Rapture reports ready Captain." Picard nodded and put his arms down at his sides, "Energize." the transports lit up and in a shower of sparks Spike appeared on the Enterprise. He was wearing a captain's vest instead of a standard uniform as well as a black long coat that was made out of leather. "Captain Pratt," Picard said cheerfully as he extended his hand, "Welcome aboard the Enterprise." Spike took it and gave a firm handshake, "Glad to be here Captain." Spike sighed inwardly, he hated having to play so nice, but Picard wasn't one to brush off. Even without the Starfleet Intelligence file he knew that the captain of the Federation flagship had his own pull.

After a brief tour Picard led his fellow captain into his ready room where Riker and T'lum were waiting. As soon as she locked eyes on him she was off the couch and assuming an attack posture. "What is the meaning of this?" Picard barked only to have Spike place a hand on his shoulder. He raised his hands defensively and stepped a little closer, "I'm not here to hurt you love. We're all friends here." T'lum raised an eyebrow, but did not relax, "You are a vampire." Spike rolled his eyes, "And you're the bloody slayer." Riker got up and stood between them, "You mean to say that you're one of these creatures she talks about?"

Spike looked around a bit before sagging his shoulders, "Yes, alright. I'm a bloody vampire, she's the slayer, and I'm taking her to earth for training." He noticed Picard gazing hard at him. He took off his coat and hung it on the rack, "Computer, seal the room and disable all audio and video recording; authorization Spike Whiskey Sigma 9." A tone sounded in the room, "_Command acknowledged_," came the computers response. "Sigma 9 clearance is hard to come by Captain," Riker said, "What would that give it to a mythological creature?" Spike chuckled a bit, "Insults and patronizing won't hurt my feelings Commander, I've put up with it for four hundred years." Spike turned back to the vulcan, "Please sit down. I'm on your side here."

T'lum held back the emotional response to vomit at his words, "It is not logical for a predator to befriend his prey unless it is to lure it into a false sense of security." Spike rolled his eyes, "Look I'm only going to explain this once, so you had bloody well pay attention. There are a few vampires that have regained their souls and work beside their former prey. You are to be taken to earth under my custody and protection to begin slayer training." T'lum finally relaxed, "It is unlikely, but logical." Riker sat up, "So according to myth sunlight kills vampires. How were several of them just sunbathing on Vulcan." Spike perked up, "Finally an intelligent question. Vampires are only harmed by their home sun, so if you were a human the sun on vulcan is not harmful; just severely unpleasant in my opinion." he turned and looked at the girl, "How the hell do you people live there? The heat and pulling sand out of places I'd rather not think about." She looked at him, "It is my home."

Picard when to his desk and pulled up The Legend of the Slayer, "It says here there is only one. Tell me how do you expect to train her?" Spike picked his coat up off the rack, "We used to have the watcher for that. Then we awoke every other potential slayer on earth. Then one of them destroyed the seed so no more would be called." Picard let out a harrumph, "There one sits." Spike nodded, "The only way that could be is if the seed were replanted and magic was reemerging into our reality. Either war we have a couple slayers on ice for if something happens and they're needed. Guess what they're needed." Picard looked at him and smiled, "You seriously expect me to believe in magic captain? Even if you are what you say you are." Spike thrust out his hand, "Ignis Obsero," Everyone jumped as a bolt of fire shot out of his hand, and with a wave dissipated it before it could do any damage. He shook his has out, "Magic, it's retuning and we have to be ready for what returns with it. New vamps are only the beginning."

Picard sat in silence for a moment, "If what you're saying is true we need to inform all of Starfleet." Spike laughed mockingly, "We tried that once before and I we got was compared to idiot Kahn and his juiced up followers. Trust me it's better for people to not know." Riker stood up, "If things are that serious then I guess we don't have time to spare," he said before looking at spike, "But if you try anything..." Spike scoffed, "Yes yes yes, You'll stake me yourself and end my pitiful existence. I've heard it before mate so sod off." Riker looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "I was going to say report to to Starfleet, but that works too."

* * *

Angel pressed his palm against a hidden panel on his bookshelf causing it to slide open revealing a largely baron room save for some lab equipment and three stasis pods. Slowly he made his wat to the center pod and peered into the small window staring at the sleeping blonde. "Soon you'll rejoin the world of the living. I only wish that it would be under better circumstances."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What else is coming and where are the escaped scientists?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope your enjoying the story so far. Here's chapter 3. I'll try to have 4 up later this week.**

* * *

3

_I loved them like they were my own daughters._

_Yet for nearly twenty years I put them danger_

_Now that they have received their respite_

_They'll wake up to face the horrors again_

_And this time I won't be there for them_

_This is the greatest sorrow I have ever felt_

_-_**Rupert Giles 1954-2032**

* * *

T'lum sat in her quarters aboard the Rapture watching as the stars streaked past. She knew that the the trip to Earth would take very long because her parents had taken her once when she was a child. She was interrupted from her thoughts by a chime at the door. "Come," she said without taking her gaze from the window. "Captain Pratt," she said stoically, "I assume that you are here to make sure that I am comfortable." Spike stopped in we tracks, "Well, yeah. You are a guest on my ship." T'lum turned to face him, "I am as well as I can be considering the fact that I am the prisoner of a vampire." Spike rolled his eyes, "Hey, I'm a Starfleet captain, and you don't build a career here by eating people. I'm not like others, and whether you believe it or not I'm trying to help you." T'lum looked back towards the window, "We will find out when we reach Earth." Spike sat down in one of the chairs, "T'lum, you need to get over yourself love. If I wanted to hurt you I would have done so by now." She spun around and with no emotion in her voice said, "I doubt it."

Spike felt like his head was going to implode, "Listen you, there was a time when I was bad as bad could get. I killed two slayers." She looked him up and down, "Then what changed?" Spike looked up at her, "I did; it's a long story and I don't feel like telling it, but I got my human soul back." T'lum sat in a neighboring chair, "So if you have everything figured out, where do I fit in?" Spike leaned over and took her hand, "You're the most important girl in the universe right now. The first slayer to be called in four centuries, and the first ever to not be human." T'lum had nothing more to say, "Captain Pratt..." "Spike," he interrupted, "Call me Spike."

"Very well, Captain Spike," T'lum said, "Who are the past slayers that will train me?" Spike looked at her, "Now that would be telling love, and I don't want to ruin the surprise." She looked up at the captain, "Vulcans do not like surprises." Spike let a malicious smile cross his face, "I know."

* * *

Angel was sitting at his desk when he had received notification call that the Rapture had entered the system. He had spent the last two hours drawing up orders for everyone involved in this situation. This was going to be one hell of a period of adjustment. A sound filled his ears, and he looked up to find five people shimmering into existence. He stood up just as the transport completed, "Welcome back Spike," he said, "You've seen to the comfort of our guests?" Spike drooped his head, "Well I was going to eat Commander Riker, but had second thoughts. It would take forever to get rid if the beard hairs that I'd get stuck in my teeth." Riker had a look on his fave that told the centuries old admiral that a chord had been struck. Angel looked the commander over as well as Data and Worf, "As of this moment everything you see and everyone you will speak too is classified information. Speak of this to any unauthorized persons and it will be treated as an act of treason. Do I make myself clear?" The three officers looked at the admiral, "Yes sir." next he walked over to T'lum, "You're the new slayer. Congratulations just doesn't seem to be the right thing to say." She looked up at him, "You are a vampire as well." Angel felt himself chuckle for the first time in years, "I am, but you're safe. Follow me everyone."

Angel led them to his bookshelf and opened the hidden room, "Meet the rest of the family." He started working on the controls and steam began to rise from the pods, "Buffy Summers; the greatest slayer to ever live, Faith Lehane; She's a true warrior, and Willow Rosenberg; Genius level I.Q. and quite the witch as well.

A couple doctors came in just as the pods were reaching the final stages. Buffy's was the first to open, and the doctors put her on a gurney and moved over to Faith as she emerged. They placed her on a gurney as Angel made his way to Willow's tube. He lifted her out and carried her to a gurney, "Angel you look funny," she said weakly before falling asleep.

As the doctors took the three women to the infirmary Riker stepped up next to the admiral. "Permission to speak freely sir." Angel turned to face the commander, "Granted." Riker shifted uncomfortably and stared back at Angel, "Why are we here? You could have sworn us to secrecy over a comm link. There is simply no reason for us to have come." Angel turned his head slightly as he considered what Riker had said, Let me ask the three of you something. When you fought that nest; what was it like?" The three officers looked at each other, "They were fierce and strong... too strong," Worf stated. "We should have been aware of their existence from the word go," Riker added. "That decision was not mine commander," Angel said as he closed the bookshelf, "Even I have superiors."

"What is to be expected of us?" Data asked. "You are here to help with their adjustment to the change." Angel replied. "Wait one damned minute!" Riker shouted, "You're the one who knows them. Shouldn't that be your job?" Angel glared at Riker, "I'm over six hundred years old. I may know them, but I am not a person of this time. Nor do I wish to have them studied like rats which is what most of the intelligence staff would want. You three are prime examples of the 24th century. You a highly decorated officer and a brilliant tactician, Worf is an extraterrestrial, and Data is an android. I'm not asking for a life time commitment. Just some time to help them."

Riker suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for this man, "I'm sure we could take a few days and assist. Just do me a favor. Stop with the cloak and dagger. Contact Captain Picard and keep him in the loop. I realize he's a bit more high profile than you're used to, but I assure you he can be trusted."

* * *

Buffy head swam as consciousness returned to her. She wasn't sure if the room was spinning or she was, but either way she wanted off. Slowly she opened her eyes only to find herself staring into bright lights. "This ones awake," she heard someone say, "Inform the admiral." She willed herself to sit up. Noticing that she was in some kind of medical ward her thoughts immediately to her friends. Slowly turning her head she spotted Faith and Willow on beds and wearing similar blue scrubs to her. A swish sound caught her attention and she looked towards the door to see at least one familiar face walk in. He looked odd wearing a red turtleneck and a black vest with gray shoulders and chest. She also noticed four golden pips on his collar, but the chiseled face and platinum hair gave it away, "Spike," she muttered hoarsely.

"Hello Buffy, it's been a long time." Buffy scowled for a minute, "How long were we out for?" Spike sat down at the foot of her bed, "Buffy the year is 2378. You've been in stasis for over three hundred fifty years." Buffy sat in silence for a moment, "That means I'm almost four hundred years old!" Spike chuckled a bit, "Chronologically yeah, "Spike said, but biologically you're still thirty-two." A soft groan interrupted them as Willow began to sit up, "Some of us are trying to sleep here." Buffy carefully slipped off her bed and wobbled over to Willow's, "We've slept long enough Will." The redhead rubbed her eyes, "Did those scientists show their faces?" Spike shook his head, "No, but something much bigger is on the horizon."

One of the doctors went over to Faith's biobed to take some readings when he was grabbed and thrown by the brunette, "Who the hell are you people?" Buffy rolled her eyes as Spike turned around, "That will be quite enough of that." Faith immediately calmed down, "Spike, where am I?" Spike smiled, "You're in the old slayer compound." Buffy shook her head, "I thought the slayer organization was disbanding." Spike began helping the three women up, "It was so the Watchers took over; then in 2199 Starfleet Intelligence took over the Watchers Council."

"Starfleet?" Willow asked curiously. Spike did his best to look propagandist, "Starfleet is the exploration and defense arm of the United Federation of Planets." Willow smiled from ear to ear, "You mean like space ships and aliens?" Spike deflated after he exuberant reaction, "Yeah something like that." Buffy let a few moments pass, "And this federation is like the government?" Spike nodded, "Think of it like America, but with planets instead of states."

Faith looked rather annoyed as she looked around, "Not that I don't enjoy playing Rip Van Winkle, but why the hell are we here?" Spike looked at her, "I'll let the admiral bring you up to speed. For now I suggest you all get dressed," he said as he pulled out three bags from a locker and handed one to each of them, "Keep in mind that I am sorry. These bloody people have no sense of fashion anymore."

* * *

Angel looked at Picard through his monitor, "You do understand that if I accept you into my confidence the level of secrecy must be maintained. Only those that need know will know, yourself included." Picard nodded, "Admiral, I've never thought myself important enough to be informed about everything, but I do expect to know when my crew are going into something like a vampire nest." Angel scowled, "Until recently there were very few vampires left. With magic returning vampires are able to reproduce again, and now there's not just human on the menu." Picard leaned forward in his chair just a bit, "Admiral, I'm not sure that I believe you now."

Angel bit back a tiny bit of frustration, "I won't lie to you captain, the only reason we're having this conversation was a glowing recommendation from Riker. With a new slayer being called that means that things are far worse and moving far faster than I am comfortable with. Having you and the Enterprise with us could make all the difference." Jean Luc took a sip of his tea, "Admiral, I appreciate the consideration, but I'm afraid that I will need more convincing." Angel sat back, "Well done Picard, I see what you're doing. You're try to figure out whether I'm blowing smoke, mad, or truthful." With a smile Picard answered, "Even you have to admit that it's a lot to take in." Angel punched in a few codes causing a set of coordinates on Picard's screen, "If you're on board we'll meet you there in a week. If not I'll make sure you get your officers back as promptly as possible."

* * *

Buffy looked down at the maroon unitard that Spike had given her to wear. He was absolutely right. She heard a "Aw hell no!" come from the room next door. Imagining the outfit that her fellow slayer would look like. She stepped out of the changing room just as an irritated Faith stepped out. She was wearing what appeared to be a green body stocking with a darker green vest, "I hate the future," she said as Willow stepped out wearing a similar outfit to Faith only in brown. "I don't know," she said, "It's all snug and comfy." Faith rolled her eyes, "Of course you would thing so." After a moment a person wearing a uniform with a gold collar entered the area, "I'm hear to take you to the conference room. The admiral wished to see you."

As they walked through the compound Buffy marveled at how extensive it had been remodeled. Bright lights and muted colors were everywhere. The walked into what she remember to be the old main control room only to find a large table surrounded by chairs. Once in the room the security officer left them alone. Faith immediately sat in a chair and kicked her feet up onto the table. "That table is two hundred years old. Please remove your feet," Came a familiar voice from behind the group. Buffy gasped when she turned around, "Angel!" He was wearing a similar uniform to the others, but his had a gold trim accented by a belt with an odd symbol on it and strange bars on his color.

Willow looked at their old friend, "You're this admiral we keep getting told about?" He simply nodded. When Starfleet Intelligence took over the Watchers Council Spike and I were given a choice." Faith smirked, "Join or leave?" Spike stepped through the door, "That's right love, so we joined." Three more people joined in and faith was instantly ready to fight when she saw a large demon in the group.

"What are you doing?" Willow asked trying to snap faith out of it. "Oh bloody heel, he's not a sodding demon," Spike muttered, "He's a Klingon." Buffy raised her hand, "Color me confused a Klinong?" Worf grunted, "It's pronounced Klingon." Willows eyes lit up, "So you're like an alien or something?"

Angel sat down at the head of the table and motioned for spike and the others to join him, "We don't really use the term alien anymore unless it's something we have yet to understand. Species doesn't matter to the federation so much... We're all people." The light fades from the red head's eyes, "I'm sorry mister Klingon." "His name is Worf," the man with the white skin said with a flat tone. "And this is Lieutenant Commander Data," Angel said. "Data?" Faith asked, "Are you like a robot or something?" Data let confusion pass on his face for a moment, "I am an android."

"So why are we here Angel?" Buffy asked. Angel tapped the arrow on his chest, "Angel to Riker, Bring her in. A moment later a bearded man entered with a girl following him. "This is Commander Riker and the recently called slayer T'lum." Buffy was shocked to here that a new slayer had been called. As she looked at the girl she noticed that she had slanted eyebrows, pointed ears, and a slightly green hue to her skin, "She's not human." The new slayed stopped and looked at Buffy, "I am indeed not human," she said without an ounce of emotion in her voice. "T'lum is a Vulcan," Angel said, "They're one of the founding races of the federation. "You are slayers," T'lum stated. "I'm not a slayer," Willow said shyly." Buffy turned back to Angel, "How can there be a slayer here, and one who's not human at that?" Angel shrugged, "I have no idea, but there was a prophecy that when she was called the three of you would be needed." He handed the blonde a data pad.

Buffy read the prophecy and gasped when she finished, "Dawn wrote this?" Angel nodded, "Yes she did." Willow raised her hand like she was back in school, "What does it mean, 'Under a desert sun vampires walk?'" This time it was Spike who spoke up, "Vampire are immune to the effects of a non native sun. I can go to Vulcan or Andoria and sunbathe in the nude and be just fine." Data looked up at Spike, "Sunbathing on Andoria would be inadvisable since the average temperature during summer is negative twenty-eight degrees." Riker shook his head, "He was just making an example Data."

"We believe Magic is returning," Angel stated, "There are new vampire nests popping up all over the quadrant, and now that a new slayer has been called it's something to take seriously." Buffy stared into space, "Have any Hellmouths opened?" Angel shook his head, "No, not that we have seen." Buffy stood up and looked at Faith, Willow, and then T'lum, "We need to train."

* * *

(Delta Quadrant – Unimatrix 01)

The Borg Queen hung in her alcove watching a cube assimilated a Talaxian freighter. While their technology was far from impressive their biological strengths made them worthy of perfection. Certainly there was no need to spend the resources to assimilate an entire planet's worth, but when the collective ran across a ship... That was acceptable.

As she monitored the situation she was distracted by a faint string of voices in her mind. With a slide in her concentration she focused on the string. A surge of shock ran through her synthetic spine when she heard , _PARTICLE DENSITY CHANGE IN SECTOR 7-3-1-9-0... LOCATION ALPHA QUADRANT. PARTICLE IDENTIFIED AS PARTICLE 010. WE WILL ASSIMILATE."_ She lowered herself out of her alcove and into her body. Slowly she walked to one of her guardian drones and stroked his face. Starring into its orange eyes she whispered, "Omega is reemerging. Soon it will be ours."

* * *

Buffy sat in her room in a little bit of a huff. Willow was practically swooning over the technological marvel that was Data as Faith was in the courtyard sparring with Worf. It was beginning to eat at her that just yesterday she was here with her friends. Family, and slayers. Just as the sun dropped under the horizon the door chime when off. Without thinking she walked over to answer as the doors obediently slid open revealing Angel. "Hey Buffy," he said as he stepped into the room. "I didn't invite you in."

Angel looked at her and smiled, "This is a Federation base and I'm it's commander. This is technically my room." Buffy nodded a bit, "Oh I see." Angel sat down, "Look I know that this is a lot to drop on you at once. I'm sorry." Buffy walked over to the window and looked at the darkening sky, "I know you are, and it's not your fault. Yesterday everyone was here, but Giles, Xander, and Dawn are gone. I have no idea what to do with myself and this outfit just isn't me." As she turned around to look at he she realized that he wasn't wearing a uniform. Instead he was wearing black pants with a blue button up shirt and a black coat. "You look like your old self, and I look like a gymnastics reject."

Angel took her by the hand, "You now live in a world where all of a persons basic needs are taken care of. On this planet there is no poverty, disease, or war." She slowly pulled her hand back as a tear escaped down her cheek, "That sounds wonderful. Now, whats up with the clothes." Angel smiled, "Money is a rare commodity these days. Food, shelter, clothing are all provided, but people do earn a currency that they use for luxury items." Angel pulled out a small card with a number showing on a digital readout, "I just happen to have to have some to go on a shopping spree before we depart in the morning."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_4_

_They were my friends, sisters, heroes_

_When I left the instillation that day I cried for a week_

_Here were people that I loved more than nearly anyone else_

_I knew they were doing the right thing_

_I knew it_

_But that didn't stop the sense of loss_

_Then this stupid war started and they let the nukes fly_

_If it weren't for Dawn, I wouldn't be here_

-Alexander Harris 1981-2052

* * *

Angel called Willow, Faith, and T'lum to join him and Buffy, "We will be leaving for our home base soon, but I thought that the four of you might like some bonding time. T'lum, your parents were pleased to hear that you had earned a place in Starfleet, so your absence from home is covered." The vulcan nodded. She had fine parents, but they're insistence that she joined Starfleet had become grating . They got their wish, even if it was in an unorthodox manor. "What did you have in mind?" Faith asked, "Make a campfire and sing Kum Ba Ya?" Angel let a small chuckle escape at the thought if Faith sitting around a campfire singing, "No, I thought a classic shopping trip was in order." Faith immediately perked up, "You mean we can get some real clothes?" T'lum stood stoically, "This is an illogical manner in which to spend out time. Meditation and training are the foremost of our priorities."

"Are all Vulcans like this?" Willow whispered to Buffy. T'lum cocked her head to the side, "Indeed we are. We have learned to forgo emotion in favor of logic. We also have excellent hearing." Willow shrunk back trying to hide behind Buffy, "I didn't mean to offend." T'lum looked thoughtfully at the witch, "You did not. Part of Vulcan training is the ability to take no offense from the ignorance of others." Faith chuckled, "And return fire."

"Alright," Angel said, "T'lum you will go with them and enjoy yourself as best you can. Guys L.A. Is quite different than you remember, and the food is much more... diverse." He handed each one a card similar to the one he had already given Buffy, "This is how much you have to spend. The card will keep track of your funds. Please don't go overboard." Riker came in wearing a blue shirt that buttoned in an odd pattern with an old looking bomber jacket and a pair of jeans. He handed each of them a badge similar to the one he wore, "I will be going with you to keep you out of trouble. These are your communicators; they will let you talk to each other, me, and here at home base. Any questions?"

Willow bashfully raised her hand, "I know it's only noon in California, but how are we going to get there, go shopping, probably eat, hang out, and make it back here when we have to leave." Angel smiled, "Follow me." He led them into a room that had a platform and eight circular lights in the floor of it, "Please stand on the pad," he said as he walked over to a computer. "What does this thing do?" Buffy asked as a tingling sensation began to spread out over her body. Her vision blurred for a moment and as the sensation faded she found herself standing in a different room, but on a similar pad. "It's a molecular transporter," Willow said excitedly, "We were teleported!" Riker chuckled a bit, "Welcome to the 24th century."

The group made their was from the small transporter station to the main shopping district. Faith looked Riker up and down, "At least they still have denim."

* * *

Spike stepped into Angel's office and sat down on the sofa. Angel looked up from his terminal, "What do you want?" he asked. Spike rolled his eyes, "I'm bloody bored. You sent them off to have fun in the sun, so now I'm stuck here with you." Angel looked at him, "We leave in ten hours. You could be getting your ship ready." Spike waived him off, "That's what first officers are for." Angel got up from his desk and walked over to a cooler, "What are you in the mood for?" Spike thought about it for a moment, "Saurian sounds delightful." Angel tossed him a pack with a viscous fluid in it. Spike bit in and started sipping, "You know the replicated stuff just doesn't compare. It's too clean... sterile." Angel nodded in agreement, "But it still beats paying a butcher for cow's blood."

Spike sneaked over to Angel's desk and took a peak as Angel's terminal, "You can't be serious. They're not ready for this; they need training, schooling, hell to just be in this century for more than a few hours." Angel shook his head, "The choice isn't mine. Starfleet has decided that if they're going back into the slayer business, then it has to be by their rules." Spike scoffed, "Tell that to them. Buffy might just stake you for this."

* * *

Buffy walked down the busy street enjoying the sun on her shoulders. She had found a small store that specialized in turn of the 21st century clothing, so now she felt much more herself wearing a burgundy halter top with a pair of black pants and matching shoes, "Maybe the future isn't so bad," she said to herself. It was nice for Spike and Angel to have done something productive, but she couldn't shake the feeling that they were different. Military life had a habit of doing that to a person whether alive or undead.

As she walked around she ran across a museum that was showcasing artifacts uncovered in the buried ruins of Sunnydale. Without thinking twice she stepped in and found her way to the items pulled from her home. As she walked through looking at the broken and dusty reminders of her past, she couldn't help but let a tear run down her cheek. She saw the old signs from the Bronze and the Magic Box, several old photos including one of her, her mother, and Dawn. It was terribly faded and torn, but she could still remember the day that picture was taken not long before her mother passed. She touched the glass case that separated her from her family, and broke down crying as old wounds felt like they were being ripped open again.

A curator was walking through the exhibit rubbing the small stump of an antenna on his head. He was only a quarter Andorian, but he had always wished for just a bit more so he wouldn't feel so out of place. He had spent his entire life working with and looking for these artifacts both with and for his family. He no longer knew why, just that he did. He was broken from his thoughts by a sobbing sound followed by breaking glass.

Buffy was trying to get herself under control, but was unable. She felt like she should be a part of this collection; like she was dusty, old, and useless. Without thinking she put her fist through the glass and carefully picked up her old family photo. Even though it was still sealed in a small package, just being that close made it slightly better. "Excuse me Miss, but you're not to touch the exhibits," came a voice from behind her. Slowly she turned around to see a man with a blue tinge to his skin and two little bumps on his forehead. His hair was mostly brown even though it had several white streaks, and he wore a black suit that looked like it fastened to itself with no buttons, zippers, or Velcro. "Oh... I'm... I'm sorry," she said meekly.

He looked this woman over. She appeared to be in her early thirties, but was dressed in a way that he rarely saw outside of old photographs. He was about to call for security when he noticed the resemblance to the blond girl in the picture. "Why don't you come with me while we get this cleaned up," he said as he helped her off the floor. He attempted to take the picture from her, but she held onto it like it was the most important thing to ever exist. He led her to an office and sat her down. Noticing that she was still crying a bit he sat next to her. "What's wrong?" he asked in his most sympathetic voice.

"You wouldn't understand."

He looked her, "I'm no counselor, but try me." Buffy rubbed the tears out of her eyes, "It's not like you would believe me anyway." He smiled at here, "You won't know that until you tell me," he said, "They call me Shras." She felt herself chuckle a bit at the odd sounding name, "Buffy." Shras felt his eyes widen, "Well now that is interesting." Buffy looked up at him, "How?" He stood up and walked over to a bookshelf and came back with a very old looking photo album. He opened it and handed it to her. On the page she saw photographs of her, her mother Xander, and Dawn. "I had a distant ancestor named Buffy," he said as he pointed out the picture of her before moving his finger to Dawn and Xander, "These are my grandparents with too many greats to name." Buffy ran her finger down the edge of the picture, "They started a family," she said before looking at him, "But you're not human." Shras shook his head, "My grandmother was Andorian. Now, there were stories. Old family legends that Buffy was put into suspended animation. My guess is that a DNA test will prove you to be that Buffy."

Buffy's head swam. How was this possible, and what were the odds? She had run into a relative who had at least some knowledge of her. Still she wasn't sure she could trust him. It wouldn't be the first time a family member had been invented for her. "I should be going. I have people waiting." He nodded, "Daniel Shras Harris," he said, "Look me up." Buffy went to hand the picture back, "Keep it," he said, "It's more important to you than me." She looked up at him, "Thank you."

* * *

Willow and T'lum were walking through the shops looking at clothing. "I don't like it," Willow said, "Everything's either too pajama-ey, or patterny." T'lum looked the red head over, "You prefer clothing a bit more conservative." Willow nodded, "I've always been a fan on long skirts and dresses." T'lum took Willow by the arm and dragged her to the shop next door, "Hey what gives T'lum?" She jerked her arm back as she looked around seeing some of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen. "These are gorgeous, "Willow stated as she began inspecting the material, "And they're covering but light." T'lum nodded, "They are Vulcan. It's a hot, arid planet so our clothing evolved to cover the body yet be light enough to assist with cooling. It's completely logical." Willow picked out a red one with a gold trim that fastened over the left shoulder, and a blue one with a purple trim, "They're so pretty. I thought your people only focused on logic." T'lum raised her eyebrow, "To be conscious of ones appearance is logical. Also Vulcans have a profound sense of beauty." Willow held the dresses up to get, "What do you think?" T'lum watched her with an unusual interest, "They suit you quite well." Willow found a pair of shoes for each dress and decided that she was about shopped out.

Willow handed her currency card to the clerk, and once the items were paid for she took the red dress and shoes into the fitting room and changed out of her current clothes. When she stepped out she spun for her Vulcan friend who found her oddly alluring. "A profound sense of beauty indeed."

As they left the shop Willow looked at her companion, "I wonder where Buffy and faith are." Logic would dictate that Buffy is looking for things that remind her of her time while Faith is more likely starting a bar fight." Willow chuckled, "You tell jokes." "I did not," The Vulcan responded, "I simply stated a logical assumption which just happened to be perceived as humorous." Willow nodded, "Oh, I see. Humor is beneath you, except when it's factual and logical." T'lum again raised and eyebrow. "So," Willow said before T'lum could come up with a retort, "Do Vulcans not have emotions at all, or are you all just good at hiding them?" T'lum though about how to best answer, "We do in fact possess emotions just as you do. Logic grants us the control of feelings, so that we are not controlled by them."

* * *

Faith was admiring herself in the mirroe wearing a simple white tank top with a black jacket and pants. She had also found a pair of Andorian combat boot very much to her liking. She walked out of the store having told the clerk to burn her old clothes. She picked up her bags and left the store. She fiddles with the communicator when Commander Riker bumped into her. "Enjoying your babysitting duties Commander?" Riker smiled a bit, "Are you kidding?" Faith spotted a green woman leading a man into an alleyway, "Orion women are truly irresistible," he said after noticing Faith watching. "That's not it," Faith said as she followed them into the alley with Riker hot on her tail. She got there just in time to see the Orion put her feeding face on. "I don't know which is worse," she said catching the Orion's attention, "The fact that you're green, or that you're the skankiest blood sucker I've ever seen." The green skinned vampire let go of her prey and stared at Faith, "You should watch what you say Human. You've just become my meal." She charged at Faith who caught her by the arm and slung her into a wall less than six inches from where Riker stood watch.

The vampire got up, "What are you?" she snarled. Faith felt her lip curl up, "Slayer." The vamp laughed, "I know my history, there hasn't been a slayer in centuries." She jumped up and kicked Faith across the face sending her tumbling into a pile of pallets, "Where's that slayer strength of legend?" Faith sat up, "Cut me some slack, I haven't done this since 2013." The Orion charged again, but found herself impaled on a piece if wood that Faith had picked up from the broken pallet. She screamed as the turned to dust and fell apart.

Riker stood watching as the vampire seemed to evaporate before his eyes, "There are some things in this universe you just can't get used to." Faith dusted herself off, "These are new clothes." She turned to leave the alley and winked at Riker, "That was fun wasn't it?"

* * *

Once everyone got in contact with each other stomachs were rumbling. Deciding to be a bit old school they found a pizza parlor and introduced T'lum to the human delight. Faith was mildly annoyed that because of T'lum they had to get a veggie pizza, but made do anyway. "I love that dress Willow," Buffy said between bites. "Thanks." Willow replied, "T'lum helped me pick it out."

They were interrupted as the ground began to shake. A section of the road outside fell away and a clawed hand emerged. "Wonderful," Faith said, "As is a green vamp wasn't enough." Buffy, Willow, and Faith also stood up, "Riker, weapons," she yelled as the four women ran out the door. The demon that emerged stood seven feet tall with cloven feet. His skin look charred, as did his large ax. "Three hundred sixty-six years," Buffy said, "And we don't even get lunch without having to go to work."

The demon looked at the women and released a horrendous laugh, "I spent two thousand years clawing my way out of a prison to face girls. Tell me which of you is the slayer; you will die first." Buffy, Faith, and T'lum all raised their hands. "Three slayers. it's unheard of, and that one's a demon," he shouted while pointing at T'lum." T'lum stood next to Willow and became visibly disturbed when the supposed witch began floating about three inched from the ground.

"Well here's something nifty," Willow said realizing what was happening, "I can use magic again." She cast lightning at the creature as the slayers ran in for a physical attack. "Where's Riker with those weapons?" The demon hit faith with the broad side of his ax sending her through the window of the restaurant they were previously at. "Your blades and spells will not harm me." Riker stepped out from around a corner followed by two people in Starfleet uniforms. In his hands was an odd looking rifle that he had pointed towards the demon. "Try this on for size," he said as a bright crimson beam came from the barrel and hit the demon. After only a second or two the demon began to glow and he began evaporating.

Once everything was said and done Buffy looked at Riker as Faith climbed back out the window. "Hey they really do have ray guns in the future," Willow said with a goofy smile on her face. Riker handed the rifle back to the security officer and dismissed them, "I'm glad you approve." Buffy looked at the watch she had bought, "Isn't it about time to be going?" Riker nodded as Buffy picked up the fallen ax and handed it to T'lum, "Souvenir," she said to the Vulcan. Riker tapped his commbadge, "Five to beam up." The group felt the odd tingle as they were swept away by a transporter.

* * *

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoys the newest chapter. More soon, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

5

_I'll watch them_

_I'll do anything to keep them safe_

_Buffy, the woman I love but can never have_

_Faith, my closest friend and confidant_

_Willow, is owed my soul twice over_

_While they can't defend themselves_

_I will defend them_

_So I will join Starfleet_

_I will join so I can protect those I care about_

_-_Angel upon Starfleet Intelligence takeover of the Watcher's Council

* * *

The group materialized on another platform and Buffy shivered slightly, "I'll never get used to that." Spike who was in the room took notice of T'lum's new ax, "Ooh shiny, did I miss some fun?" Faith dusted off her new jacket, "Only a green vampire and a demon." Spike shook his head, "I always miss the fun. Oh well welcome aboard the Rapture, my starship." Willow practically jumped out of her skin, "We're in space?" Spike nodded, "I'll have your things brought to your rooms, How about a tour?" As they stepped out into the corridor Willow ran up next to spike, "So how fast is it?" Spike looked down at her, "I'm not an engineer Red." Seeing her deflate slightly he sighed, "Warp 9.9 is the maximum cruising velocity. I think it's like four billion miles a second." Buffy followed them, "Talk about being in a hurry." Spike turned the corner and led them all to an elevator. Once they were all in and the doors closed he called out, "Engineering."

The lift started moving quickly, "How big is it?" Willow asked. "Fifteen decks roughly three hundred meters long," came spikes response as the turbolift doors opened. And he led them down another corridor through a set of doors. When the group walked into the room they saw all kinds of equipment and a glowing, swirling blue tube in the middle. "Let me guess, that's the engine," Willow said as she was hypnotized by the swirling vortex. "No it's just the power reactor," came a sultry voice from behind them. Walking out of an office was a green woman who just seemed to radiate sexual energy. "It powers everything from the lights to the engine."

Willow looked at the newcomer and felt her head spin, "Who are you?" Buffy chuckled a bit, "Down Willow." The redhead shied away for a bit, "Sorry brains and beauty," she said bashfully. "Or pheromones," Spike said, "If you've never been around an Orion female before, it can be... intense." The Orion sauntered up, "I didn't mean to cause a distraction, I was just answering a question." Spike walked over and put an arm over her shoulder, "This is Lieutenant Valora. She keeps us flying." Willow looked at the officer, "It was a good kind of distraction... really."

After the finished in engineering Spike got word that they were cleared to depart. He ushered them all back into the turbolift. After a minute or so they stepped out onto what looked like a command center with two chairs in the center. "Welcome to the bridge darlings, don't touch anything." He walked over and sat in one of the chairs, "Is the admiral aboard?" "Yes sir," the communications officer said." The blonde vampire leaned back in his chair, "Disengage mooring clamps, maneuvering thrusters. Take us out." The group felt a small lurch as the ship began moving. Once the ship cleared its dock the ship began to accelerate. "We're clear," The helm officer said. Spike shifted, "Set course 52187 mark 5, once we're clear of the solar system proceed warp 8." Spike turned to the man sitting next to him, "Striker, you have the bridge."

Buffy noticed that Willow was shaking from excitement. She leaned in. "You OK Will?" Willow looked at Buffy, "We're in space. Isn't that awesome?" Buffy smiled a bit, "Yeah, it's awesome."

Spike lef them back into the turbolift and down to deck two where is mess hall was. He secured them a table looking out the windows, "Prepare for a show." Faith, Willow, and Buffy sat wide eyes as space seemed to swirl momentarily before a light flashed. Once it faded they were greeted with stars streaking past the window. "Wow," Faith muttered, "make you feel insignificant huh B."

* * *

(Lanatu sector- site of failed Omega molecule test)

In the darkness a ripple formed. Then another, and another. The latent energy in this region was reacting to something between dimension. A single particle fountain erupted bleeding the natural form Omega into normal space. Unlike the artificial molecule this existed in harmony with the universe. Those of a non technical school would recognize this energy as magic. Out of the fountain a green swirling light emerged. With a limited understanding of the universe only one directive was clear, "Find the one that will protect me... Find the Slayer." Leaving a faint trail behind it, the little ball of energy zipped away.

Moments after the light faded the particle fountain erupted into a plume as a tear formed in the fabric of space. As a hellmouth erupted it spit out a vessel. It's beaten and blackened hull held a symbol of the planet Earth with a sword running through it. Raw energy erupted from its warp nacelles as the lights were flickering on and off.

On the bridge the raven haired captain picked herself up off the deck. Last thing she remembered was a volley of torpedoes from a Klingon ship. "Back to work," she said sharply to her crew as the ones who had survived the trip climbed up off the deck. She felt warm liquid rolling down her face. Slowly she touched the wet substance and looked at the red fluid on her fingertips. "Captain we're in a completely different region of space." She fixated on him with her black eyes, "Where?" His burnt hands flew across the barely functioning console. He ignored the pain both out of his desire to preform his duty, and fear from his witch of a captain.

Captain Willow Rosenberg did not look her age. Everyone always over looked her for being a child when in fact she was a great deal older than any of her peers knew. This had led to her quick rise in power; well that and the mysterious deaths of those that stood against her. She had spent over two hundred years commanding starships, and was well known for her military prowess. Often using brutal and unexplainable methods against both her enemies and subordinates, the amount of fear she commanded was staggering. She pulled up what reading she could, but the interference was too much to get a better read. "Open a channel to Imperial Command," she ordered. A moment later she was informed that the imperial frequencies were quiet except for some commercial chatter. "I don't believe it," she said quietly as she reached out with her magic, "We're in another dimension, how neat."

* * *

While Willow and T'lum stayed in the mess hall, Buffy and Faith had left to go exploring, but Willow was content to watch the stars streak by. "It's so pretty," she said to T'lum. "The sight is captivating." Willow shifted, "So I haven't gotten the best of history lessons so far. When did Humans and Vulcans meet?" T'lum unknowingly shifted closer to Willow, "First Contact between our races took place in the year 2063." Willow groaned, "I only missed it bu fifty years. That would have been something to see, but I would have been about eighty. I'm rambling again." She felt something touch her hand and looked down to see the Vulcan's hand on hers, "T'lum, what are you doing?" The Vulcan realized what she was doing and pulled her hand back, "I cannot adequately explain." Willow nodded, "I understand, but you're a little young." Suddenly Willow shut her eyes in pain. She fell from her chair and onto her knees. "Stop!" she shouted as she began rocking back and forth, "You don't belong here!"

T'lum jumped to help the witch. She picked Willow up and led her to the small sofa in the room. Finally Willow opened her eyes, but her irises were cold black. T'lum also noticed a black vein on her forehead as well as the roots of the witches hair turning black. "Willow!," T'lum shouted with a calm voice, "Can you hear me?" Slowly her hair turned back to normal as the vein disappeared and her eyes changed back. "I think I have a headache," Willow muttered before passing out.

* * *

Buffy and Faith had spent the last ten minutes wandering the corridors. "Face it B, we're lost and we've passed that room twice." Buffy looked around trying to get a bearing, "It would help if we had a window." Suddenly what appeared to be a doctor and two nurses ran up the hall, "Excuse me," Buffy said trying to get their attention. "Sorry," one of the nurses said as they ran past, "Medical emergency in the mess hall." Buffy's eyes widened, "That's where Willow and T'lum are!"

In a blind panic Buffy followed the medical staff through the ship until they entered the mess hall. Buffy gasped as she saw Willow lying unconscious on the deck. "What happened T'lum?" The young Vulcan left Willow's side and stepped over to Buffy, "I am not certain that I can adequately explain. We were conversing before she grabbed her head as if she were in an extreme amount of pain. I managed to get her to come around only for her to pass out."

* * *

Riker walked the halls of the ship trying to pass the time. He was a bit more accustomed to larger ships with more amenities. As he rounded a turn he saw Buffy heading into sickbay. Judging by the look on her face it was serious. Feeling a bit of curiosity he followed her in to see Willow asleep on a biobed. "Can I help you Commander?" asked a Bolian nurse. Riker waived off the nurse and stood next to Buffy. "What happened?" Buffy looked up at him and gave a sad smile, "Doctor said she suffered from a telepathic overload." Riker grimaced, "She'll wake up with a headache. My fiance's an empath and let me tell you."

Willow began to stir as she woke up. Slowly she opened her eyes to find Buffy and Commander Riker at her bedside, "That was unpleasant." Buffy helped her friend sit up, "What the hell happened?" Willow shrugged, "Don't know. All I remember was super dark magic and pain. And and, I think I embarrassed T'lum." Riker chuckled, "She's a Vulcan, I'm sure she'll be OK." The CMO walked over with a tricorder and ran a few scans, "You appear to be fine Miss Rosenberg. You're free to go, but the it easy for the next day or two." Willow nodded and hopped up off the biobed only to find that her legs didn't quite work. "Last time I felt like this it was after," Suddenly she realized that Buffy was holding her up, "Nothing..." Buffy chuckled as she lead her best friend out of sickbay, "I understand Will, "I've been there myself." The slayer looked around, "We were never told how to get to our quarters." Willow smiled slightly, "Watch this. Computer location of Willow Rosenberg's quarters." Buffy heard a beep then a female voice, "Willow Rosenberg's quarters are located on Deck 7 section 5." Willow looked at her friend as her legs began to function again, "Isn't future neat?"

* * *

The Queen stood in her chamber looking at the scans that her children had sent her. The eruption of Particle 0-1-0 appeared to be in a sector of space that was unreachable through either warp or transwarp. She dedicated a considerable amount of resources into discovering a way to reach this phenomenon quickly, "I found you, now I just need to get to you." Just as she was about to pay mind to other tasks for the collective she noticed a small blip. Mentally zooming in she saw a Federation Akira class ship, only the markings weren't Federation. "What's this?" Sending her mind through the vast network of drones, ships, and satellites she managed to establish contact with the invading vessel. "Unidentified Human vessel, state your designation and purpose." An image appeared of a woman with raven black hair, solid black eyes, and black veins spider-webbing over her face. She wore a red and black one piece uniform that ended in a skirt with black knee high boots with a gold sash around her waste and a gold cape.

Cpt. Willow sat impatiently in her command chair while her injured crew worked feverishly to get the main systems online. She had already executed two by pulling their skin off in strips while forcing her crew to watch as the poor crewmen screamed in agony. She always felt better after a random execution, it seemed to make her subordinates much more efficient.

The viewscreen came on and bathed the still sparking bridge in a sickening green light, _"Unidentified Human vessel, state your designation and purpose." _Willow stood up when the image on a woman appeared on the screen looking more mechanical than flesh, "I am Captain Willow Rosenberg of the Terran Battleship Black Star. How nice to see you your Majesty." The Queen smirked, "_You know of the collective._" Willow nodded with a sadistic yet seductive smile, "The Borg were once feared in my universe until we destroyed them. I took personal pleasure in dissolving you and Locutus slowly. How you screamed."

The Queen seemed speechless for a moment, "_You expect me to believe that you destroyed our counterparts. Unlikely."_ Willow suppressed a small chuckle, "You have no business here. I have claimed this Hellmouth in the name of the empire." Willow then swiped her hand through the air causing a deep gash to appear on the Queen's face, "Beware my power Queeny, It only grows." Using her powers she shorted out the Borg's commlink and turned to her crew, "Get us moving!" An ensign spoke up, "Sir, even if we get the engines online we can't go to warp." Willow waved her hand sending him flying into a bulkhead, "Don't tell me what we can't do. You should be more positive."

* * *

Willow woke up feeling the covers shift behind her. She sat up in shock until she realized that it was just Buffy. She remembered Buffy walking her to her room. Once they were alone they spent time talking about their missed friends which caused them to both cry themselves to sleep, "Morning," Buffy said as she rolled over and propped her head up on her arm, "Feel better?" Willow nodded as Buffy sat up, "I had the weirdest dreams," she told the witch, "Slayer dreams." Willow nodded, "I just dreamt about mechanical people and an evil me." Buffy stopped cold, "You had the dream too?" Willow's eyes widened, "The dream was magical," Buffy got up and put her shoes on, "Come on, we need to find Faith and T'lum,"

By the time Buffy and Willow made it to the mess hall the others were already there including Angel and Spike, "Bout bloody time Slayer," Spike said as he motioned to the window. In the distance they could see what looked like a silver knife hanging in space, "Meet the Enterprise," Angel commented, "Flagship of the Federation." Even from a distance they could see that the sleek vessel was absolutely massive, "She's a real beaut, but I could run circles around her," Spike commented. Angel rolled his eyes, "Still trying to be the big bad Spike?"

Once the ship was large enough to fill the windows Angel and Spike Ushered them to the transporter where Riker, Worf, and Data were already waiting. "Ready to go home Commander?" Spike asked sarcastically. They all got onto the pad, and before they knew it were on the other ship. Buffy gasped when she say I bald man who's very presence commanded respect waiting for them. "Welcome back Number One," he said before eying everyone else. His eyes landed on Angel, "Admiral, welcome aboard the Enterprise." Angel nodded in response, "I'm Captain Jean Luc Picard, Welcome aboard," he said to the rest of them.

Buffy noticed with the tans and reds the interior of this ship was much less spartan that Spikes, but from what Riker had told her it had one hell of a set of teeth. "So Spike why don't you have a ship this nice?" Spike scoffed, "Because the powers that be think I need a smaller ship that doesn't attract as much attention." She heard Riker chuckle as they were led into an observation lounge. Picard sat at the head of the table while everyone else sat around. He looked at the four women. "I'm told you're all special." Angel stood up, "Captain, you already know T'lum, this is Faith and Buffy. They're slayers as well." Picard eyed them disbelievingly, "If I recall the myth only one slayer was called at a time." Buffy raised her hand, "That's my fault. I died once... briefly causing another to be called, and when she was killed by a vampire Faith was." Picard nodded, "And did Faith ever die?" Angel shook his head, "No, Buffy upset the slayer line by activating all slayers. Then once magic was destroyed no new ones were called. Now that it's returning the cycle is beginning again, but it appears to be on a grander scale." Picard felt his head begin to swim, "What about her?" he asked while pointing at Willow who promptly slumped down in her chair, "I'm just a witch."

"With the return of magic her powers have come back to her captain," Angel said. "Alright," Picard said, "Lets say that I believe every word that you're saying. What are we supposed to do with a Vulcan child and three women so distanced from their own time that they can barely comprehend what's going on today?" Buffy stood straight up, "HEY! We can learn, It's not like we have anything better to do since we've lost nearly everyone we care about!" Picard felt a sting in his chest for the girl, "I didn't mean to offend, and I'm sure your loss is great, but my point is how we can make you useful." Spike shook his head, "Sod off, You don't even know what they're capable of." Picard looked at the blonde captain incredulously, "Don't you dare use that kind of language on my ship." Angel made a quick attempt to get in between them, "Captain Picard, I have coded a set of coordinates. Be there in a week."

* * *

Buffy was glad to be off that ship. It was a beautiful ship, and she didn't have a problem with Picard, but she felt that he was too authoritarian for her tastes. Still she thought that it was odd that they came straight to the Rapture's meeting room, "Angel why are we here?" Angel looked at her apologetically, "I'm sorry Buffy, I tried to talk my superiors out of it." Buffy huffed, "Talk them out of what?" Spike kicked his feet up on the table, "Should I replicate a stake now or later?" Angel looked at the group, "They know what you are, and they know what is coming. Starfleet has started organizing a force to deal with it. They want T'lum to serve in it as a slayer." Faith looked up at him, "Great for her, but what about us?" Angel looked at the group, "They want you three to train them in combat and spells and lead them on missions." Willows head snapped up, "We can't do that. We're not qualified. We're old school." Angel nodded, "I agree." Buffy started pacing, "How can they just make us join?"

Spike laughed at Buffy's question, "They can't. They just puff up their chest and pray you'll do it." Angel looked at the blonde, "He's right. They can't make you do anything, but if you do you'll have resources at your disposal that you've never dreamed of." Buffy looked out the window, "I was the leader of the slayer organization, I should be able to handle this. I'm in." Willow raised her hand, "Me too." Faith sighed, "You know me always ready to kick some ass... especially when I don't get in trouble for it."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the update. Please read and review. Also I received a few questions about proper pronunciation of the Vulcan slayer's name it's pronounced "T'loom." **


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

_Let me tell you love _

_Those three women scare the willies out of me_

_They unsettle me more that Drusilla ever did_

_Two slayers with less than stable personalities_

_And a witch with a dark side that would make Hitler piss his pants_

_But I love them all_

_They're my family_

_I'll make damn sure I'm here when they wake up_

_William "Spike" Pratt (2203)_

* * *

Buffy stood in the mess hall as the ship approached a massive building in space. Angel had called it the Citadel. A dull blue light erupted and seemed to grab the ship pulling it towards the base. She looked down at the uniform she was now wearing; a red turtleneck underneath a black jumpsuit with gray quilted shoulders. She shifted trying to get used to the feeling the shifting of the fabric. As awful as she thought it looked it moved quite well.

She watched as a pair of giant doors opened and swallowed the ship like a mighty beast. She jumped a bit when the ship jolted as the mooring clamps secured the vessel. From her vantage point she could just make out the front of the saucer section of the Enterprise as it docked alongside them. The lights dimmed a bit as the main systems entered power save mode. She watched the running lights on the top of the saucer blink out. She turned around to go find her friends when she came face to face with Angel.

"Lot of adjusting for you, isn't it?"

Buffy nodded, "The last few days just seemed to fly by. I went to sleep in a chaotic world, and woke up in one that's so serene and perfect it makes me queasy." Angel curled the corner of his mouth, "I'm sorry to put you through this. You didn't deserve to have everything you know ripped away." Buffy shook her head, "Still trying to corner the market on that whole brooding thing." The admiral sighed, "If you want to ask any questions of me privately, now's the time." She leaned up against a table, "Why didn't you wake us up earlier? After a while it had to be obvious that those freaks weren't coming back."

"And tell you what Buffy? The world all different now and we really don't have need for slayers and witches, but feel free to enjoy the rest of your life."

Without thinking her hand whipped out and struck him in the face. Angel hit the deck with a thud from the unrestrained blow. "Feel better?" he asked as he picked himself up. The blonde slayer slumped to her knees with a vacant expression on her face. "Why must everything be about the bad in my life? I don't even have to save one world anymore; I'm expected to save hundreds." Angel straightened his uniform, "Buffy, I'm sorry that this is what you're here for, and I'm sorry that things haven't always been perfect, but you have purpose again; a reason for existing. I know you want a quiet life, but you know as well as I that it wouldn't… It couldn't make you happy." Angel turned towards the door, "When you're ready to face the situation, I'll see you on the station."

* * *

Willow stared at herself in the mirror. Instead of one of her lovely Vulcan dresses she now wore a Starfleet uniform sporting a blue collar. While she found it comfortable, aesthetically it was nowhere near as pleasing. She sat on the bed to pull on her boots when the chime went off. "Come in," she said as the doors opened with a now familiar swishing noise. T'lum stepped in and stood in the middle of the room, "Do you not find me attractive?" Willow was taken aback by the bluntness of her question, "You sure don't beat around the bush." T'lum stood there with a raised eyebrow, "If you mean that I don't speak around the pressing issue then you would be correct. It is not the Vulcan way."

Willow looked at the young Vulcan and a small expression of sadness crossed her features. "T'lum, it's not that I don't, but you're very young, and it just wouldn't be right to get into something that you're not ready for." "_Spike to Willow; we've docked Red."_ Willow tapped the badge on her chest like she had been shown, "I'll be right there." Slowly she looked over at the Vulcan, "We'll continue this later." They left her quarters to make their way to the designated area to disembark.

* * *

Captain Willow was getting anxious just sitting on the bridge of her ship. It had been several days since they had arrived and were still unable to go to warp. Long distances at impulse were not her idea of fun. Still being so close to a pure and potent source of magical energy invigorated her in a way she had not felt in more than fifty years. "Bored now," she said quietly as the ship crawled, "How long until we reach an area of space that will let us create a warp field?" Her operations officer ran the calculations, "At present speed six weeks." He quickly ducked as a bolt of lightning sparked at the edge of his console, "But I've been working on a way to fold space. If I'm correct we could be out of here in a few hours." Willow looked at him and felt her anger subside a bit, "The do it god damnit!"

Her first officer watched the display, and noticed something about her. She was slipping. Her control was slipping and he was ready to get out from under her heel. "Captain, may I speak with you for a moment?" With a grunt of annoyance she motioned towards her ready room, "By all mean Barbosa." He followed her through the door and as soon as it closed stabbed her in the back with the dagger that was hidden up his sleeve.

Willow was a bit shocked when she felt the sting of the blade. He had managed to slip it perfectly between her ribs and hit her left lung. She jerked away from him which caused the blade to rip from her back. Ignoring the pain, she clamped her hand around his throat. "Someone's been a bad boy. He put a hole in my nice uniform." He tried to get away, but he stopped when he felt the sharp edges of her fingernail bite into the soft flesh that kept his head attached. "Whatever shall I do with you?"

She thrust him against a window. A wave of panic swept over him when he felt the transparent aluminum begin to move behind his back almost as if it were becoming fluid. "I knew you wanted a command, but I would have thought that you had just a tiny bit more sense than that. I have destroyed hundreds that were more than you could ever be." He tried to speak, but her grip tightened, "I locked the deflector," he said gasping, "If you kill me you'll never get in online." Disappointment crossed over her face, "Is that your plea? Hold my ship hostage?"

"It makes you need me."

Willow looked at the man pressed against her window and sighed. She released her hold and he fell to the deck clutching his neck. "Stand up," she ordered. As soon as he did blisters appeared all over his body. "Let's see if you can win back my trust. Succeed and all this goes away, but fail and you will wish you had never even thought to look at me."

* * *

Buffy, Willow, Faith, and T'lum all stood in the large office of Fleet Admiral McQueen. While the older women were wearing uniforms T'lum was not. He had a cold air about him that pushed past her control and hit her on an emotional level. It was not a feeling she enjoyed. He sat the padd down and looked at them. "Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, and Faith Lehane, welcome back to the world of the living. Your identities have been uploaded into the proper channels and your status as citizens of the United Federation of Planets has been confirmed. The only question now is what to do with you?" Buffy looked at Angel who nodded silently, "We were under the impression that our unique services would be needed."

McQueen nodded in understanding, "Angel, Pratt; you're in agreement on this?" "Yes sir," they said simultaneously. "T'lum you are hereby accepted as a cadet and will gain a commission though our specialized curriculum. As for the rest of you; Miss summers, you are granted the provisional rank of Lieutenant Commander and will oversee the training of both our tactical and magical squads. Miss Lehane and Rosenberg, you are both granted the provisional rank of lieutenant and will lead the squads, reporting to Commander Summers." Willow straightened up, "Sir, thank you sir." The admiral scowled, "We're not that formal lieutenant. A simply thank you sir will suffice. Now the three of you will be given studies to begin bringing you up to speed on technology, procedures, and general education. Please keep in mind that your ranks are simply a courtesy and will be stripped if you step out of line."

"Yes sir," they all said.

* * *

The Queen waited impatiently for her forces to secure transwarp travel. Ever since Voyager had destroyed that hub the network had developed stability issues, and the replacement wouldn't be online for some time yet. "I will have this power," the queen muttered to herself. "_SPATIAL FOLD DETECTED GRID 9-7-9-0-3 FEDERATION SECTOR 7-3-1-9-0. TERRAN STARSHIP BLACK STAR ATTEMPTING TO LEAVE SECTOR. WE WILL CONFRONT AND ASSIMILATE."_ She stared at the details displayed in front of her, "So it looks like plans are accelerating. Fine then, I'm on my way."

The Queen's personal diamond shaped craft disengaged from its location and eight tactical cubes surrounded it. They all docked together with the diamond locked in the center.

* * *

"Come on B, I know you get off on this yes sir no sir crap, but you were top dog when you did it last," Faith said as the three women walked down a corridor. "Oh come on Faith, you're just upset because you have to follow rules and can't just do anything you want," Willow responded with a gloating tone in her voice. Buffy sighed, "Knock it off guys, that's an order."

They stopped in front of a large door that said 'Simulation Room." Buffy straightened her uniform, "Let's go be the bosses." They entered the massive grid lined room to find two groups of twenty people. The first wore yellow collard like Faith and the second group wore blue collars. "Well we know who belongs to which group," Faith muttered. Angel, Spike, and Captain Picard were already standing at the front of the room. "Bout time," Spike said, "Computer, activate educational program Spike 1." The computer beeped in acknowledgement and another Spike appeared in the room.

"What the hell!" Willow shouted out. Angel looked at the witch, "It's a hologram." Spike chuckled, "Let's save the Rip Van Winkle Lieutenant and move on. Class meet Homo Nosferatu Vampiris, or in laments terms a vampire. They are stronger, faster and a hell of a lot meaner than you lot, so without training you don't stand a sodding chance." One of the groups raised their hand, "Sir Vampires are fictional." Buffy decided this was the time to take over if she was going to oversee this. "Vampires are very real. So are demons, gods, ghosts, and werewolves." She heard murmuring throughout the crowd and took a deep breath, "These things are possible the most dangerous enemies you will ever face because they aren't interested in conquering you; just in killing you."

"If we're here to kill these things, why are we working with him?" one of the trainees shouted. Buffy looked at Spike, "Captain Pratt has a rare condition among vampires. He has a human soul; most vampires have a demon pulling the strings of their bodies." Picard watched the scene unfold and had yet to be impressed, "Commander, why don't you tell us how they are a threat and how to defeat them. My first officer shot one with a phaser on heavy stun at point blank range and it did nothing but upset it."

Buffy knew what he was doing. He was trying to gauge whether or not she actually knew what she was talking about, or simply blowing smoke. Determined to prove her point she turned to Spike, "Throw me," she said sternly, "And ten points if you can hit the far wall." Spike was taken back, "I don't think so Slayer." Buffy stared at him right in the eye, "What's the matter? Too soft to prove your strength?" her goading had the exact results that she had hoped for. His face changed as he grabbed her by the neck, "You asked for it Slayer," he said as he hurled her across the room. She bounced off the wall with a sickening thud and hit the floor. A moment later she stood up, "That would have killed most of you which is why you don't want them in close combat ranger. I am a slayer, naturally able to survive and fight; the rest of you are not." She began walking back to the front looking at each face that now stared at her in disbelief, "Wood, fire, blades; these are your best friends if you should come to blows." Spike raised a phaser to the holo version of him, "If you shoot them it has to be on full charge," he pulled the trigger and the holo-vamp evaporated, "Deadly as fire, but only at full charge,"

Buffy pointed at the trainees in yellow collars, "Lt. Lehane will be your instructor. She will teach you how to fight and how to live. As for the rest of you, Starfleet has determined that you are the most susceptible to magical influence, so Lt. Rosenberg will train you in how to hone your abilities.

* * *

Later that night Buffy tossed and turned in her sleep. Her dreams were wild and Willow featured prominently, but not the willow she new. This was a perversion. She saw suns darkening as entire planets were turned to rubble. At the center if it all was Willow. Tonight a new element was added. A massive cube and a woman who seemed to be more machine than person stared through her soul. Over and over she heard the same three words… "Resistance is Futile." The woman reached for what appeared to be her friend and two snakes shot out at Willow penetrating deep into her neck, "Now we become one."

The slayer woke with a start. She was breathing heavily and sweating profusely, "Shit," she muttered before snagging the communicator off the crumpled uniform that she had left on the floor. "Summers to Angel."

* * *

Picard sat in his quarters with an old book. The Tale of Two Cities was a favorite of his and he had read it many times since he was a boy in France. "_Data to Picard; you have been ordered to an emergency conference."_ Slightly annoyed he tapped his communicator, "Acknowledged." It looked like his book would have to wait. He grebbed his jacket and left for this conference.

* * *

Picard, Spike, Angel, McQueen, and Buffy all sat around a large table that had a polished black surface. "I'm sorry to call you all here in the middle of the night," Angel said apologetically, "But We may have had a situation arise." Picard leaned back in his chair, "And what would that be?" Picard asked. In truth he was a little frustrated with the going on for the last few days. "Commander Summers has had a dream, and it puts us in more danger than we thought." Picard laughed, "You called me here because she had a dream? I think we've gone along with this hocus pocus nonsense long enough." Buffy was still shaking a bit. It had been a long time since she had been shocked this badly, "A woman. A mechanical woman," she said, "Is coming."

Picard looked at her with skepticism in his eyes, "What about this woman?" Buffy took a deep breath, "She seemed to be mostly machine and rode a massive cube. She said 'Resistance is Futile'." Picard's eyes widened as he punched a few commands into a control panel that was built into the table. A moment later a hologram appeared in the center, "Is this the woman?" Buffy was taken back. Down to every last detail she knew this was her. "Yes," she said quietly. "Slayer dreams are prophetic in nature. If she saw her then the Borg are coming." Picard sat quietly for a moment, "If this is true; we're in for one hell of a fight." McQueen looked at the captain, "You're the expert here Jean Luc. What do you recommend we do?"

Picard stood up and walked over to the window, "I know that secrecy in your little project is paramount, but I think there are some people we need to bring in." Angel shot up from his chair, "Absolutely not! We risked enough just bringing you here." Picard nodded, "Admiral, have you ever faced the Borg?" Angel returned to his seat, "No. Starfleet thought it better if I stayed out of it because of my uniqueness." Buffy had had enough, "Who are they?" "A group of cybernetically enhanced being that share a collective consciousness. Their goal is to assimilate all life into their hive mind." Picard continued to stare out the window, "There are only two people in the federation who know the Borg better than myself. I highly recommend we get at least one of them here as soon as possible.

* * *

(Starfleet Headquarters, San Fransisco)

Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway stared out her window and out into the bay. A stack of unread padds were scattered across the desk. She heard a beep coming from the interface built in to the desk. Once she turned to see what it was she was met with a Sigma 9 security code. "Computer, seal this office and take all surveillance equipment offline; authorization Janeway Pi Alpha Sigma 9." The computer beeped, "Command acknowledged. This office is now sealed under Sigma 9 clearance." She tapped a few commands into her desk which caused a screen to extend. "Jean Luc what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" Picard wore a surly expression that told her he was clearly not in a good mood. "Admiral, we have a situation. One your talents may be required to deal with." Janeway sat down in her chair, "Go on," she urged.

Picard took a deep breath, "We have reason to believe that the Borg are on their way. It's thin, but if it turns out to be true my knowledge alone me not be enough to combat them." Janeway leaned back in her chair, "I crippled their travel. I highly doubt they're up and running so soon." Picard nodded, "I'm aware of the transwarp hubs destruction, but I still have reason to believe they're coming." Janeway calculated the risk quickly in her head, "What has led you to believe this?"

"I'd prefer not to discuss it over subspace Admiral."

"I see," Janeway said, "I'm afraid that I'm unable to leave Earth at the moment Captain, but I send might be able to send you Seven of Nine."

* * *

"Why are we still here?" Willow asked sharply as she stormed onto the bridge. "It's been six hours since the test and everything went according to plan." Still covered in blisters Commander Barbosa sat at the engineering console, "We're running the numbers to push the ship through the fold without crushing us." Willow plopped down into her chair with a pout on her face, "I'm tired of this."

Barbosa looked at his cruel captain and winced from the boils, "We're ready," he said nervously. Willow perked up in her chair, "Finally, I hate being bored. Engage."

* * *

Willow and Faith were training the troops while Buffy was going over reports on the Borg in the office that had been assigned to her. She pounded her fist on the desk as the computer closed the file she was looking at, "I wasn't any good at computers three hundred years ago and they hate me even more now." She pulled the file back up when the screen went out only to be replaced by a strange symbol. Moments later she heard a beep from her communicator, "_Angel to Summers_." With a sigh she tapped the device on her chest, "Buffy here." The symbol disappeared as the response came, "_Report to Ops."_

* * *

Willow was proud of her students. After only a few tries and only one disaster, they were all holding their own conjured flame. "Good," she said, "Now focus on the flame and repeat after me." Once she was sure that they were all ready she looked at the flame in her own hand, "Dimittam Flamma." As they followed her instructions the flames started going out one by one. "Good, now we'll try something different. I want you…" She never got to finish her sentence. She screamed in agony as her eyes began to glow and her hair turned pure white. She lifted off the floor and a massive light erupted from her. All at once it stopped and she crashed to the deck below.

Once she managed to get into a sitting position she tapped her communicator, "Willow to Angel. We have a problem."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I lost my job a few months back and have been trying to get settled into a new one. As always please read and review.**


End file.
